Nico is life
by sugarrisa
Summary: A every day story of Nico living his new life at camp halfblood! Percico, Solangelo, Valdangelo, Jasico, fraico
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction of a average day in Nico's life, after reading blood of Olympus I just had to write him living his life there. Enjoy :) **

Jogging on camp halfblood was so nice, now that everybody was so accepting.

Before i could jog around and nobody would notice me,

but now wherever i run people started running with me.

They have this great technique here! They cling on my body and shout supportive things in my ear.

Like "have my babies", "i want to lick your face" and "my butt is ready for you"

so inspiring.

I arrived at my cabin, leaving my usual trail of drool and blood from dragging my friends around.

i waved the nice lady who was licking my window, and headed for my door

When i tried to fit trough it, their bodies started to slam against the frame. So i kind of had to scrape them of with an ice shovel.

I put my shovel in its usual place, ready for the next day, when i smelled something coming from the kitchen.

It smelled like dead bodies rotting in a toilet. Maybe Octavian broke in again and tried to steal my stuffed unicorn collection again. I started shouting how he should leave my horned angels alone when I saw Percy standing over a pot that was smoking black fumes of death and despair.

"I'm interested in a different kind of horn" Will said when he appeared from out of nowhere behind me.

Not quite sure where they both came from and why they were here, I was happy non to less.

"hey Nico" Percy whispered looking right at me "I made you some cookies"

He fished inside the pot and grabbed the blackest cookie I have ever seen.

I made them especially for you he grinned, licking his lips. He started snickering while handing over the cookie. Percy was so nice! Breaking into my house making death cookies that felt like acid when I touched them. Tears started forming in my eyes. Either from happiness or the burning sensation in my eyes from holding the cookie too close.

Percy was folding his hands and licking his lips vigorously when I brought the cookie closer to my mouth.

Suddenly Leo jumped in trough the window rolled over the ground did a couple of backflips and smacked my ass, apologized and slapped the cookie from my hand.

Me Percy Will and Octavian clapped and gave him our scores for his performance.

**I'm sorry I'm going to leave it here for now, I hope I did Nico justice and he wasn't to ooc.**

**Thanks for reading, and thanks to Karen en Bethany who were the inspiration the the people on Nico's jogging partners.**


	2. Chapter 2

we all stood there for a second, nobody really knowing what we were doing anymore.

" Nico your ass is so sweet, i just want to eat it" Will said wiggling his eyebrows.

...

"right the cookie" Leo screamed

Leo slapped me again and grabbed my ass "you can't eat it Nico! It has death written all over it. Litteraly!" Percy stomped his foot and started pouting "Hey! I worked really hard to make the writting as curvy as possible"

we all had to nod, as much as the cookies pieces were burning my floor right now, the writting really was delightful.

"I know what i want to do with your hot curves"

Will always knew what to say, sometimes i wished i had his talents of words.

"And he makes them in a pot, you don't make cookies in a pot, it's not natural!"

Percy started glaring at Leo "What are you some kind of racist?!"

"Maybe i am!" Leo started walking towards Percy, wich was awkward because he was still holding my butt cheeks.

"what are you going to do about it? Fish face!" Leo started crawling over my counter, wich didn't really help my butt situation.

Percy gasped "how dare you bring fishes into this!" tears started to stream down his face.

"Doing someone is my special talent" Will leaned against the counter where Leo was now Rolling on.

Leo was about to say something when we heard a big sigh comming from outside.

Annabeth stopped licking my window, and crawled inside.

"Uggh Percy, you are so useless! All i asked you to do was give Nico my poison cookies, but all you think about is fish. Like always!"

Percy trew himself on the ground and started kissing her feet.

"Can i still sniff Nico's face?"

"no, bad Percy!" She sprayed his face with a water bottle " Our agreement was, make Nico eat my cookie of death, and then you could outlive your sniff fantasies"

"Now if i encounter a enemy i'll have to take a risk. Ok, sure it killed Drew when she ate it, but she was dead inside anyway, so i still don't know if they are deadly enough"

"ugh there is still Clarice i geuss" Annabeth started dragging a shouting Percy trough my window

"oh, no offence Nico" I didn't really feel offended, i had people try to kill me for less reasons. I'm happy she tought i could be usefull

Suddenly i noticed a chubby chinese guy standing outside my window staring at me and Leo still rolling on my counter. he looked confused and started running around in circles. his breathing became heavy and his hands were tearing at his hair. I smiled at him and he turned into a giant goldfish.

Me leo Will and Octavian shrugged and continued what we were doing.

Before we could question what that was we heard a knock on our door.


End file.
